Sight: Prologue - Chapter 8
by Melissa Davis
Summary: Chapter 7-6 added 3/14 Melanie Weaver has a dream, one that consist of swords and a battle to the death. The next day she meets both Methos and Duncan MaCloud at Joe's bar. Little does she know that her life is about to become a lot more complicated. Ple
1. Prologue - Chapter 2

Okay, this is my very first attempt at a Highlander fic so please be kind in your reviews. Any helpful criticism is welcome, I haven't seen an episode to the Highlander Series since its last air date so its been a little while since I've watched. I never missed an episode and watched that show almost religiously so hopefully I don't do too much damage to the characters of the show. I also love the movies, got them all in my video collectionJ I also switch out the use of Methos and Adam's names as they are the same character. I hope it doesn't confuse anyone. Oh before I forget! Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Highlander universe, only the plot of this story and the characters of Melanie, Joyce and any others I come up with while I'm writing this.

Sight

Prologue

Clashing of metal against metal filled the night air as she watched two men, both wearing long black jackets, as they fought one another. Swords clashed against each other as they each blocked and attacked. The other always meting their opponents blows. The alley was scarcely lit, the only light coming from the streetlights just outside the alleyway entrance. 

Hands shakily pressed against the cold metal of the Dumpster, she tried to make out the two men. She could vaguely make out their appearance, as both were cloaked within the night's shadows. At one point she caught a glimpse of dark hair and pale skin, but she still could not make out his features. The other man had short blond hair, the direct opposite of the other. 

She watched with horror as the dark haired man fell back as the other sliced into the man's side. "Stop!" she screamed out, but neither one of them herd her cry. Melanie started towards the two as she heard the blond say, "There can be only one" as he raised up his sword to strike down onto the other.

"NO!" Melanie felt her body jerk as she came out of her nightmare. Her heart felt as if it would leap from her chest as she breathed in short gasps. The dream had been so real, so much like the others, but this dream could not be like the others. The other dreams always came true, surely this had to be an exception. Men don't carry around swords and they surely do not challenge each other in dark alleyways and fight to the death.

Rolling out of the bed, she allowed the covers to drop off her sweat soaked body, closing her eyes as the cool air met her wet skin. Running her hands through her wavy shoulder-length reddish brown hair, Melanie looked over at her alarm clock and sighed. It was only three o'clock in the morning and she had plenty of time before she had to get up to get ready for work the next day. Getting up anyway, she knew that she would not be able to get back to sleep and really did not want to, not after that vivid dream. She was still shaking slightly from the emotions of fear, horror, and shock that assaulted her in her dream. She definitely was not going back to sleep anytime soon.

Chapter One

Sitting at the bar, he lounged back within the chair, his dark eyes watched with amusement as he heard his friends curses behind the bar. Leaning over the bar, he smiled with amusement as he questioned his friends actions, "Problems?"

Joe Dawson smirked as he turned to face Adam Pierson, known by few as Methos, "Damn computers! I just got this thing and it won't let me do a simple thing as opening a damn file I had made just yesterday."

Methos leaned back into his seat watching as Joe slammed the laptop closed and proceeded to dial on his phone. Sipping his beer, he looked around the lightly populated bar, able to hear Joe speaking on the phone.

"Yeah, well, I tried that and it still won't allow me to open my files. Ah uh…No…It's an IBM ThinkPad 600. Dawson, Joe Dawson. That's the address…You'll send someone out sometime today. Can you at least give me a time to expect the tech?" Hanging up the phone, Joe shook his head, "Thank God for technical support! I just hope they can get this thing working right before tonight."

Methos shrugged his shoulders about to say something, but stopped as the familiar buzz hit his senses. Instinctually his hand went inside his jacket as he felt for the hilt of his concealed sword. Great, all he needed was some hotshot immortal trying to challenge him. It better be that Highlander, Duncan.

Entering the bar, he allowed his hand to drop from the hilt of his concealed kitana sword as he recognized Methos sitting in his usual place. Making his way to the bar, he smiled in greeting to his two friends, "Hey Joe!"

"Mac, what brings you here so early?" Joe Dawson asked as he leaned against the bar.

Sitting in the seat next to Methos, Duncan shook his head, "Thought I'd drop by. There's not much going on at the Dojo and I knew I'd find you two here."

Methos chuckled at the highlander's words, "That's something new."

Duncan looked to his friend, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Highlander, with you there is always some kind of conflict knocking on your door." Taking another swig of his beer, he laughed at the look Duncan gave him.

Joe laughed with Methos seeing his point, Duncan Macleod had anything but an uneventful life. At the look Duncan shot him in return, he tried to stifle his amused laughter, "Sorry, but he does have a point."

Duncan shrugged it off, "I can't really argue with that. So anything going on with you two?"

Beep, beep, beep! Quickly grabbing the pager in her hand, Melanie looked to see another page calling for her for another job. She was not having a good day and work was not really something she felt like dealing with at the moment. Making note of the address, she recognized it as being not too far from where she was. Well, at least she didn't have to drive all the way across town for this one. 

Pulling her two door black sedan around, she made her way to the address sent to her. Looking up at the building, she saw a sign saying Joe's and sighed. Her job as being a field support computer agent took her to all kinds of places, but this was the first time that she had been led to a bar.

The transition from sunlight to the dim lighting of the bar made it hard to see clearly at first. Eyes adjusting, she saw two dark haired men sitting at a bar and another older man with graying hair behind the counter. Making her way towards the bar she smiled warmly as she approached, "Hi, are you Joe Dawson?"

Both Duncan and Methos looked to the source of the woman's voice as she asked for their friend. Methos was instantly intrigued, she was very beautiful and her smile could make any man weak in the knees. Duncan smiled as he watched the lovely stranger.

Joe turned as he heard his name and smiled at the lovely woman on the other side of the bar, "Yes, what can I do for you?"

"I'm Melanie Weaver with IBM Technical Support. You had called about your IBM ThinkPad 600?" She could see the two men staring at her, but chose to try to ignore them.

Joe nodded, "Yeah, that was quick. I called only a few minutes ago."

Melanie laughed, "Well, I wasn't very far when I got the page about your laptop. May I?"

"Oh, sure, come around, it's right over here."

Walking around the bar, she looked to the two men watching her and shyly looked away. They were both very good looking men and the way they were watching her made her a bit nervous. Thankful that her attention would be the laptop, she emerged herself into trying to solve her customer's problem. She noted the odd way that the bartender moved out of her way, but chose not to take too much notice to it. Listening to him explain to her the problem, she quickly went to work, "Well, this might take me a few minutes. Hmm…"

Joe leaned over her shoulder trying to see what she was doing, "Did you find what's causing it?"

Melanie hated it when people hovered over her while she worked, but she understood that he was just wanting the problem fixed so he could get back to doing his job. Answering his question, she kept her eyes on the screen before her, "It looks like you might have gotten hold of a virus, but I think I can fix this for you."

Joe sighed with relief, "Any chance on getting it fixed before tonight?"

"Yeah, hold on a minute while I call the office." Taking her cell phone out of her coat pocket, she dialed the office number. If he wanted this fixed before tonight, she might be spending a good portion of the day working on this.

Joe made his way past her to allow her to get to work on fixing his computer and noted how both Duncan and Methos were watching the young woman. Not that he blamed them, she was very attractive. Shaking his head, he cleared his throat getting the two immortal's attention, "Mac, you want anything?"

"Yeah, the usual. So who's the new guest?" he returned glancing back at the woman that was still talking on her cell phone.

Methos said nothing, as he was interested in finding out the same information, though he was sure that he was going to get her attention before Duncan did. With a smirk at that thought, he downed more of his beer.

Fixing Duncan his usual, Joe answered, "Melanie Weaver, she's one of the tech's from the company I bought that laptop from. Why? Want me to ask her for her number?" Joe finished with a grin.

Methos answered before Duncan could, "That would be helpful."

Joe shook his head, "She's here to fix my laptop, not to give out her number to you two."

Melanie rolled her eyes as she closed her phone, sometimes she wondered why she still worked for that company. She works her tail off to make them happy and it's never enough! Seeing that Joe was at the other end of the bar, she approached him smiling politely to the two men that had been watching her earlier.

"Mr. Dawson…" he interrupted her.

"Call me Joe."

"Joe, do you have someplace I can take the laptop and plug it into a phone line to get connection? There are some things I need to download to solve your virus problem. This might take a few hours for me to fix."

He nodded with a smile, "Sure, give me a sec. I need to get my office ready and you can take it in there. I'll be back in a few."

Watching him leave, she noticed him leaning on a cane and wondered why, but she suddenly found herself the center of two men's attentions. Looking hesitantly their way, she smiled shyly to them and was about to head back to the laptop when one of them spoke to her.

"Hi, I'm Adam Pierson," Methos flashed her one of his charming smiles that never failed him in the past.

Melanie returned his smile, wondering if she should speak back with him or go run back to the laptop and go on with her work, before she returned, "Melanie Weaver." She suddenly felt very awkward, but had the strangest feeling that she'd seen him before.

The world around her disappeared. Two men fighting with swords in an alleyway flashed before her eyes. The dark haired man falls to the ground as the other holds his sword high about to strike down, "There can be only one."

Duncan was not one for being left out of introductions, besides, he saw her first, the old man didn't have a chance. He grinned at his mental words, "Duncan Macleod, we're friends of Joe's."

Melanie blinked a bit shaken by the mental images of her dream coming to mind, but covered her unease with a smile, "So, what kind of bar is this? I've never heard of it, but then again I'm new to this area."

Methos answered before the Highlander had a chance to answer, "It's a Blue's bar, Joe performs every once in a while. He's really good. You should come out here one night to enjoy the atmosphere of the place."

Melanie grinned, was that a different way of asking her out? "I just might do that."

Before the two men could strike up any more conversation, Joe returned and Melanie took the laptop and followed him to the back of the bar. Entering the office, she sat at the man's desk and continued to try and fix the laptop, though her dream from that night kept coming to mind, making it hard for her to concentrate. 

Chapter 2

With a loud clank, Melanie dropped her keys on the counter just inside of her front door and leaned against the door of her apartment with a loud exhale. She felt absolutely exhausted and wanted nothing more than to crawl into her comfortable bed and allow sleep to take over. The loud shrill of the telephone however, broke her from her intended deeds.

Before even thinking of checking the caller id, she picked up the phone, "Hello."

"Melanie, girl, where have you been? I've been trying to reach you for the past two hours." Melanie's friend Joyce came through loud and clear from the other end of the line.

"Its called making a living!" she answered tiredly.

Joyce paused on the other end, "Bad day?"

"You could call it that. I swear, Joyce, I want to quit my job so much but I can't, not with the bills and all." Melanie could almost see her friend grinning on the other end of the line, making her groan mentally. Joyce had a thing where she would try to drag her out to do something to get her mind off of work.

"Sounds like someone needs a night out!" Joyce perked up over the phone.

Walking to her couch Melanie plopped down onto the sofa with an exasperated sigh, "Joyce!" she warned.

"Oh, don't you Joyce me. Girl, all you do anymore is work, we barely go out anymore! Besides, you know you need a break from everything. Come on, there was a reason I asked you to move here and it wasn't so you can loose yourself in work and never come to hang out with me anymore."

Shaking her head at her friend's words she could not ignore the guilty feeling her words invoked. Joyce was right, she barely ever went to see her anymore and had been burying herself more and more into work lately. "Oh, all right since it is Friday night, but no clubs. I'm sick to death of those places and I'm not in the mood for men groping me on the dance floor and being cramped up in the midst of strangers bodies."

Joyce laughed, "Okay, fair enough. There's this bar that I've heard of and have been wanting to check it out." Melanie was about to protest, but Joyce knew she would and stopped her before she could start, "It's not one of those dance clubs. They play Jazz and I hear that the atmosphere is really enjoyable as is the music."

Closing her eyes she relented, "All right, but you're picking me up. I am not in the mood to drive. When do you want to go?"

"I'll be there at around 9:30. Get off that couch and go get ready!"

Hearing the phone click on the other end, Melanie hung up her phone, a light laugh escaping her lips. Joyce knew her almost more than she knew herself, well except for that one little secret she kept from everyone. She had helped out quite a few unsolved cases with her anonymous calls to the police department from a payphone. 

She could just see herself now, "Hey Joyce, I have these really vivid dreams sometimes and they always come true. I've been able to stop some from happening by calling the police and giving them the info they needed to stop it from happening."

A cold chill ran down her spine at the memory of one of those supposed dreams. She had watched a man murdering a defenseless woman, she could still feel the woman's fear, the anger and rage within the attacker. That was one of the worst ones that she had within her life and it haunted her to this day. She was too late in warning the police and the killer has still yet to be found. Hence one of the reasons why she moved.

Melanie let out a sob from the memory and hurriedly wiped away the tears. She wasn't going to let her do this to herself. It wasn't her fault, she did not kill the woman and she never asked for these damn dreams. Getting up from the couch, she made her way to the shower to wash away any memories of her past. 

Opening the apartment door, she smiled to Joyce and let her in, "You're early. Give me a few minutes and I'll be ready."

Joyce nodded and headed for the fridge to grab a drink, "Melanie, why can't you drink beer like other normal people?" Grabbing a soda, she opened the can and made her way to the bedroom where Melanie was finishing getting ready.

Adjusting the black slip dress that rested comfortably at the knee's Melanie slid on her matching black pumps and looked at the bathroom mirror. Seeing Joyce reflection she asked her friend, "So, what do you think? Too much? Should I wear something different? It's too much isn't it?"

Joyce grinned shaking her head, "Girl, you look great. Hey, we both look great. Guys, watch out cause here we come!"

Melanie laughed at her friends enthusiasm, "Joyce, sometimes I wonder about you."

Joyce just grinned wider, "By the end of tonight I'm going to get you hooked up with someone if it kills me."

"Oh no! Don't go all matchmaker with me! I still remember the last time you did that and I know you remember what happened."

Joyce just laughed in return, "When was the last time you went out on a date with a cute guy? What, a couple of years?"

Melanie narrowed her eyes at her friend, "I thought the point of this excursion was to have fun, not to remind me of how little of a social life I have."

Joyce noted the hurt look within Melanie's eyes and regretted her words, "Oh, Mel! I'm sorry. Promise, no matchmaking tonight." 

"It's okay, I know you're only trying to help. He's out there somewhere Joyce, I'll find him when the time is right. Now, lets go and have some fun."

They both nodded and headed out the door, Melanie never asking what the name of the bar was or where they were going. Boy, was she going to get a surprise.

Sitting in the passenger seat, Melanie stared out the window watching the streetlights pass by, as Joyce sang along with the music in the car. Smiling at her friend's attempt to sing she joined in, laughing as they both messed up on the lines to the song. Looking back out the window the scenery that passed by looked awfully familiar.

"Uh, what's the name of this bar that we're going to, by the way?" she asked a part of her already knowing Joyce's answer.

Concentrating on the road ahead, Joyce turned a corner, "It's called Joe's. Don't worry, I've heard nothing but praise about this place."

A laugh escaped her lips, talk about coincidence, "You're not going to believe this, but that's where one of my errands from work sent me today. I actually met the guy that owns the place."

Joyce mouth dropped open, "You're kidding!" she risked a look to her friend in the passenger side.

Shaking her head, she saw the familiar building that she had seen earlier that day and noticed it had a lot more cars occupying the parking lot. And there stood the same sign she saw early that day with the name Joe's spelled out before them, "Yep, this is the place all right."

Parking the car, Joyce looked to her, "Do you want to go someplace else?"

Opening the door Melanie started to get out, "Nah! Someone I met there today recommended that I come. Might as well check it out."

Sitting in the same spot he occupied earlier that day when he was visiting with Joe, Methos took in the atmosphere and enjoyed his beer. He decided to come back to the bar to enjoy the music and relax. It was Friday night and he did not feel like staying at his place alone.

The bar was filled with people, but not so much that it was too crowding. Jazz filled the air as the woman Joe had hired, sang a lazy tune, she wasn't bad to look at either. Eyes scanning towards the door, he stopped that train of thought when he recognized Melanie from earlier that day. Maybe he didn't have to try and look her up in the phone book after all, he thought with a grin.

Joe noticed Methos grin and followed his gaze to the front door and couldn't help but to grin himself, "Well, that's not something I was expecting to see tonight. What did you say to her anyway?"

Methos shrugged, "What can I say? I'm irresistible!" 

Joe shook his head, there were times when Methos was a little full of himself. 

Following Joyce inside the bar, Melanie looked around her, taking in the atmosphere. The atmosphere was completely different with all the people sitting at the tables listening to the music and talking amongst themselves, definitely not the club scene. Feeling someone nudge her from the side, she looked over to see that it was Joyce.

"I told you this was a good idea. Let's go to the bar and get us some drinks. I know you could use one."

Looking towards the bar, her heart fluttered as she recognized one of the men as the guy Adam she had briefly spoken to earlier that day. Wondering if coming here was a good idea, she debated the option of leaving as she suddenly felt extremely nervous. Melanie mentally scolded herself, 'You're being silly. He seemed like a nice guy when you first met him. Should I say hi or let him make the first move. God, just go with whatever happens! I'm here to enjoy myself. Now come on and pull yourself together. But what do I say to him?' As her and her friend came up to the bar Melanie's thoughts came to a grinding halt.

Joyce sat on the stool so Melanie sat at the one right beside her and smiled when Joe came up to them.

"Hey, Melanie glad you decided to come. What will it be, the first drink's on the house?" Joe offered.

"You don't have to do that really." Melanie protested.

Joe would not hear of it, "No I insist, the least I can do since you fixed my laptop."

"Long Island Ice Tea then and… Joyce what do you want?" she answered watching him as he started to make her drink.

"Coors Light," Joyce leaned over to Melanie and whispered in her ear, "Don't look, but there is a really sexy looking guy heading over to us."

Before she could look over her shoulder, Joe placed their drinks in front of them. Melanie thanked Joe and introduced her friend to him, "Thanks, this is my friend Joyce, by the way. Joyce this is Joe, I fixed his laptop today."

Joe reached over and shook Joyce hand, "Joyce, I hope you ladies enjoy the place." He noted Methos approaching and decided to see to other matters of his bar.

Sitting beside Melanie, Methos smiled to her as he said, "Glad to see you decided to take my advice."

Melanie turned towards Adam and almost lost her voice, he was very attractive with short black hair, a distinct nose, and eyes that she felt she could get lost in. Much more attractive than she remembered, "Hi, actually I had no idea I was coming here until we pulled up. Joyce kind of kidnapped me and brought me here."

"Well, I'm glad she did."

Melanie smiled in return and then she wanted to hit herself, she almost forgot about Joyce sitting on the other side of her, "Oh, Joyce, this is Adam."

Joyce smiled approving of his looks, "Hi!" Wicked grin set in play, she acted as if she saw something and tapped Melanie on the shoulder, "I think I saw someone I know. I'll be back."

Before Melanie could protest her friend leaving her alone with Adam, she was gone. Mouth gaped slightly opened, she hid her disbelief of her friend as she took a sip of her drink. Shifting slightly in her seat, she looked back towards Adam noticing that he was watching her, making her flush slightly from his gaze. Being the shy person that she was, she really did not know what to do or if she should say anything? These types of situations rarely presented themselves and when they did, she usually messed it up in some way.

Methos watched how she shifted on the barstool and how she blushed when she caught him admiring her appearance. She seemed like the type of woman who was very shy. A challenge to get to know, but he had the feeling that once he got to know her it would be well worth the effort. "So, how long have you've been here in Seacouver?"

"Only a few months. I haven't really had a chance to really get out much outside of work. Probably would be home if Joyce hadn't insisted on rescuing me from sitting another Friday night at home." Melanie congratulated herself, 'See, talking to him isn't that hard! You can do this. Besides, what are the chances of meeting up with him again if he doesn't ask for my number or whatever… Yeah, that's going to happen!'

"I find it hard to believe that someone as lovely as you would be stuck home alone on a Friday night." His heart raced as she smiled, her cheeks flushing from his words. 

Oh, he was too much! A looker and a charmer, this was not the kind of attention she was used to. It was kind of nice, maybe he would ask for her number after all and…'Nah!' Taking another sip of her drink, Melanie was not sure how to respond to what he just said to her. Looking around she wondered where Joyce went off too. It wasn't like her, "Do you see Joyce anywhere?"

Methos looked around the bar not seeing her friend anywhere and leaned to her ear, "She's probably with that friend she mentioned seeing."

Turning slightly at the sound of his voice she hesitated as she noticed how close he was to her, "Oh… um… yeah." Oh boy! Their eyes met and she found it extremely hard to concentrate. Looking away, she timidly placed her drink on the bar and looked towards the band that was playing.

His eyes were unable to break away from her as she looked away and watched the band on stage. There was something within her eyes that called out to him and when their eyes had met for that brief moment he knew that he would see her again. The black dress was simple complementing her curves and the hem of the dress was riding up slightly to mid thigh as she had her legs crossed. The sense of another immortal hit his senses, bringing him out of his appraisal of her.

To his chagrin, Duncan Macleod of the clan Macleod emerged from the front door of the bar. Taking a drink from his beer, he ignored the Highlander and concentrated on the beautiful young woman who was sitting beside him. "So, what else do you do besides fixing laptops and being kidnapped by your friends?"

Melanie grinned at his question, 'so he was paying attention', "Depends on if anything is going on in my life.

"So why the kidnapping?" he asked curiously.

"Bad day!" she answered honestly but not wanting to go too much into it. It was bad enough that her dream from last night had woken her up at 3a.m. She had to sit and listen to her boss give her the drill about how she doesn't work hard enough. As if! All she ever does is work! She looked to him with a smile, "Though it seems to be getting better."

Her comment brought a smile to his lips. Not wanting his moment with her to be interrupted by the approaching Duncan, he placed the now empty beer on the bar and held out his hand for her, "May I have this dance?"

Seeing that a few people were starting to gather at the room's center and slowly dance to the music, she accepted his hand and followed him out onto the dance floor. She had never before heard the song being played, but at the moment she really did not pay much attention to it. She was overpowered by his presence, his arm around her waist holding her to him, the way his hand fit so perfectly with her own. The day's events coming up to this moment were blocked from her thoughts as she danced within his arms, closing her eyes as she was enjoying the moment.

Methos breathed in the fragrance of her hair, the feel of her body close to his. She was intoxicating and he felt pulled to her even more than before, there was something about this woman. In his long life never had he ever felt this much of a pull towards a woman that he had just met, well, not until now and being as long as he had lived that was quite a realization. Song ending, they pulled away, but still standing close to one another, ignoring the fact that they were slowly starting to be the only ones standing on the dance floor.

Melanie could not shake the feeling that she knew him from somewhere. Not from earlier that day when she came to fix Joe's laptop but…There was also his presence, she felt pulled towards it. She could see longing within his eyes and so much more. A sense of oldness, sadness, regret washed over her senses making her have to look away. Was it her imagination? She had had dreams before, but never anything like this. What was going on with her?

As her eyes broke away from his, he guided her back towards the bar, his thoughts in a whirl as to how this woman was affecting him. He had lived 5,000 years and never felt this strongly for a woman he had just met. Methos had to know more about this woman.


	2. Chapter 3-4

Okay here is the rest of what I have so far so let me know if you want me to continue or not. If I'm doing the Highlander characters and series wrong just let me know and I will stop. Well, if I receive little reviews then I guess that would be another sign to not continue. Other than that I like it and hope that you will too. Please read and enjoy.

Chapter 3

Entering, the atmosphere within was dark, yet the music that filled the large populated room gave comfort to that darkness. Dim light obscured by smoke, as the air was filled with its familiar mixture of tobacco and alcohol. Duncan felt the familiar buzz, but was sure that it would be none other than Methos. If one was to look for him, they would not fail in finding him within this place. 

Eyes adjusting to the light, he moved forward towards the bar where he knew he would find company amongst friends. Joe Dawson, though watcher, had become one of his closest of friends throughout the years. Adam Pierson, who's real name was Methos, had also become one of those friends, though the oldest immortal alive was a mystery within itself.

Eyebrows rose as he noticed the young woman that the old man was speaking to and who now was being led into the dancing crowd. Sitting at the bar, he grinned at Joe as he came towards him.

"Hey Mac, didn't expect you to be coming back so soon!" Joe remarked with a true smile on his face.

"Yeah, well seems tonight's full of surprises." Duncan commented as he accepted the mid-sized glass of scotch offered by Joe.

Seeing where Duncan's gaze was focused, Joe grinned at the sight of Methos dancing with Melanie. Leave it to him to surprise him every time, "You know Mac, I never pictured him as the dancing type."

Duncan chuckled as he drank some of his scotch, "Looks like business is good tonight."

Shrugging, Joe leaned against the bar looking over the crowded room, "Its Friday night. That's when I'm the busiest."

Melanie followed Adam back to the bar, feeling a bit overwhelmed. She could not explain his familiarity to herself, not to mention the attraction. Reaching the bar where they had vacated to go and dance she noticed the other man that she had met earlier that day with Adam. 

Methos saw the Highlander sitting at the bar with Joe, both watching him as he approached. A sly grin crossed his face before turning his attention back to the woman that he was very much intending on knowing more about. Taking her hand, he kissed it, pulling her towards the bar, "I hope that I may have another dance later this evening?"

She smiled in return, "We'll see!" she said in a slightly flirtatious manner. 'Oh God! I don't flirt! What is up with me lately?' she mentally questioned herself.

Reaching the bar Methos grinned to Duncan, "Mac."

"Adam," Duncan returned.

Seeing that both Melanie and Adam had enough time alone she approached her best friend. Leaning towards Melanie Joyce whispered in her ear, "God! Why the hell didn't you mention meeting these gorgeous guys?"

All that Melanie could do was smile, "Hi, Duncan right?"

Taking her hand his kissed the back of it a sexy smile making her blush furiously, "Melanie"

Duncan's action earned a not too friendly glance from Methos as he thought, 'Don't even think about it Macleod!'

Duncan noticed his friend's expression, but chose to ignore it as he gave his most charming of smiles, the one he was told made ladies weak in the knees. "And who is your lovely friend?" he inquired noticing a lovely red head standing beside Melanie.

Joyce immediately took the initiative, "Joyce…" that smile he flashed her made her want to fall into his arms and kiss him senseless. The image that brought about into her mind brought a sly grin into play.

Knowing that Methos was most probably interested in Melanie, he took Joyce's hand as he did Melanie's and kissed the back of her hand, "A pleasure."

Joyce thought she could loose herself with his eyes and the way he kissed the back of her hand made her heart flutter. Oh, she was not going to let this guy get away easily! "I think I need your job Melanie. I'm definitely liking the men you meet."

Melanie just about choked as she heard Joyce's comment earning an unbelieving glance from her. There were times when her friend really had a way with embarrassing the hell out of her.

Joyce was thunderstruck, as she couldn't believe that Duncan actually blushed at her comment. This was way too much for her, he was charming, sexy as hell, and actually blushed at her words! Oh, she definitely liked this guy and would even consider a one-night stand with him, which is not something she did. He better start doing something wrong before she jumped him right then and there.

Melanie saw the way both Duncan and Joyce regarded each other and knew that her friend was attracted to him. Maybe they would both leave with phone numbers tonight. With that thought in mind she decided to make a suggestion, "You guys want to join us at one of the tables?"

Both Methos and Duncan agreed, following the two women to a small table in the corner of the bar not too far from the stage where the band played. Both Joyce and Melanie sat next to each other so that Duncan could sit by Joyce and Melanie could sit next to Adam.

As the music played on and the night continued, both parties started to enjoy each other's company as well as the atmosphere within the Blue's bar. 

They were all laughing as they continued to converse, sharing little stories about one another. Joyce nudged Melanie, "If you think this girl is all shy and silent, think again!"

Melanie's face brightened, "Joyce!" she warned, but she knew that her warning would go unnoticed. Joyce had had a few drinks and was a little more open with their lives than Melanie liked. She just prayed that she wouldn't embarrass her too much.

Methos was definitely curious, "Oh, I like a good story."

Joyce grinned mischievously, "Remember that girls night for your birthday?"

'Oh no, not that!' Melanie groaned inwardly, "You're going to tell them this, no matter what I say, aren't you?"

Joyce continued, "This girl here, never, and I mean never gets drunk. Always the designated driver, so me and some of our friends decided to take her out and buy her drinks." At this point Melanie buried her head in her hands with a groan making Methos even more curious to know more.

"Anyway, we leave this bar and decided to go to a country club. I think it was Cowboys Red River or something. Well, they play dance music as well as country and boy can this girl dance. We're dancing on the dance floor and she sees some other women dancing on the bar…" Joyce trailed off grinning at her friend.

"She didn't?" Duncan inquired.

"Oh yes, she did," Joyce could tell Melanie's face was turning beat red in embarrassment. If she was embarrassed now just wait till she gets to the really good part. "Not only that, but you know those mechanical bulls."

Both Methos and Duncan rose their brows simultaneously in surprise. Methos grinned, "You rode a mechanical bull?" This was something he would never have guessed that she would do. True he had only known her today but still she was so shy and quiet. Well they do say that the ones that are quiet are the ones you should look out for.

Pulling her face from her hands she looked to Adam with a smile and her face was flushed in embarrassment, "Well, they did talk me into it."

Joyce shook her head, "Yeah, keep telling yourself that, girlfriend! It sure didn't take much for us to convince you to do it."

"Well, how was it?" Methos asked with a grin loving the way she would blush in embarrassment, it was quite cute and he wondered just how far that blush went.

Melanie shook her head, "Joyce, I'm going to kill you."

"Well?" he urged her to answer.

"Besides being jerked forward and backward in a couple of circles and then suddenly being on the floor looking up, it was kind of fun, but I definitely felt it the next day." Melanie laughed at the memory

Simultaneously, both Methos and Duncan stiffened slightly as the familiar buzz crept up within their heads. Methos was at an advantage, as he was facing towards the door and saw the newcomer immortal that had just entered the bar. It was no one he recognized, which could be either a good or a bad thing. Methos shook his head slightly so that Duncan would see that it was no one that he recognized. 

Melanie was whispering to Joyce, not noticing the two men that they were with stiffen, looking cautiously towards the door. Finishing sharing her happiness in meeting Adam, she looked towards him and noticed him looking towards the door. Her eyes followed his gaze and she froze, a huge lump forming in her throat as recognition sunk in.

Chapter 4

Duncan turned slightly in his chair seeing the newly arrived immortal and recognizing him from long in his past. His mind flashed to that point in time, a time that he would gladly not reminisce. 

1594 Somewhere in Scotland:

A woman screamed out in horror as her master brought about his whip, bringing it down against a young boy's exposed back. The boy cried out in agony as the lashing continued mercilessly. Red blood trickled down the boy's pale skin as long red lashes marked his back.

Throwing herself down at her lord's feet she clenched on to the material of his pants, "Please, have mercy milord! He's just a boy."

The woman's plea stopped the thrashing momentarily as he backhanded the woman for touching him. His blue eyes looked to her coldly, "For that, dear wench, he shall have thirty lashes added to his punishment!"

She cried out as the thrashing continued, tears streamed down her face as she was forced to watch her son being lashed to death. She knew that he would not be able to survive such a punishment and it was her fault now. She attempted to throw herself in front of the whip, but one of the Lord's comrades pulled her back, making her fall helplessly to the ground. She looked away, her body jerking with every click of the whip. 

The thrashing suddenly stopped as her lord stiffened and looked behind him. There, coming in his direction, looked to be some Scott carrying his long sword.

Duncan had heard the cries and came to see what it was about. What he saw made his jaws clench. Deciding that he was not going to stand by and allow this man to kill a defenseless boy by whipping him to death, he stepped forwards and stopped momentarily as he sensed the presence of an immortal. When he saw the tall man with long blond hair turn towards him, he knew that that was the immortal that he sensed.

"I am Duncan Macleod of the Clan Macleod, I demand that you release this boy!" 

"Well, Duncan Macleod of the Clan Macleod, I am this boy's lord and master and I will do no such thing." He answered coolly as he motioned for his colleague to hand him his sword.

"I challenge you then, sir. Might I have your name before I run you through?" He answered in reply. He would not stand by and allow this immortal to kill the young boy.

Bowing slightly he balanced his sword within his hand, "Lord Elington."

The memory was only his first encounter with the man, who was someone he would not mind ridding the world of. 

Methos watched closely as the man entered and relaxed slightly as the stranger immortal nodded his head in greeting and continued on his way towards a table with the lady that he was currently with. Though Methos was anything but totally convinced that he was to be trusted, he returned his attention towards Melanie and was immediately concerned by the expression of terror on her face. 

Joyce noticed the look on Melanie's face and how pale she looked, concerned she looked to where her gaze was focused and cursed under her breath. That bastard was here in Seacouver, how the hell did this happen? Laying her hand gently on her friend's arm, she asked her friend, "Melanie?"

Her words came out in a barely audible whisper, "Is that?" she could not finish her sentence as she felt totally and completely terrified. 

Duncan noted Melanie's reaction to the immortal's entrance and leaned forwards after she asked her friend a question he could not hear, "Melanie?"

Methos gently touch her arm but she did not move, her eyes glued to the other side of the room, her body starting to tremble. It looked as if she was going into shock, "What's wrong?"

Instead of answering his question Melanie looked towards Joyce, "I've got to go…" Starting to stand up she wavered slightly causing all to be concerned.

Methos quickly stood, as she looked like she was about to black out. As he feared, she collapsed, but he caught her before she could fall to the floor.

Joyce quickly followed behind Adam as he carried her towards the back of the bar, Duncan right behind her. "Shit!" she exclaimed, not at all happy about this whole situation. Damn that bastard, she had been through enough!

Joe had watched the scene as it took place and headed immediately towards his office where he knew Methos would take her. He reached the office just in time to open the office door for him and ignored the curious stares of some of the patrons within the bar.

Surprise, followed by gratification crossed his face as he watched Melanie Weaver faint. The look of pure terror clearly recognizable on her face. He had wondered where that interfering woman had disappeared to. It was so true, things do come to those who wait. Looking back to his date, he decided to stay for a few minutes more and then leave. He could tell that she was with two immortals, one he had never before met and the other he knew all too well. Now that he knew she was here in Seacouver, he could find her later.

Gently laying her down on the sofa in Joe Dawson's office, he looked towards the door and watched as Joyce entered the door, followed quickly by Duncan and Joe. 

Joyce nervously looked back out of the door and then back to her friend, wringing her hands together. She was very worried for her friend.

Duncan, seeing that there were way to many people within the small office and that Melanie would need some free space, he offered Joyce a reassuring squeeze, "It looks like she just fainted, lets go back outside to give her some breathing room."

Joyce only numbly shook her head, the mixture of alcohol, the confusion and shock of the evening made it hard for her to concentrate, let alone help her friend. So she allowed Duncan to usher her out of the door.

Screams rang out making the fear that she was too late consume her. Running forwards with the thought of only stopping the dream from happening, she rushed forwards. Melanie watched with horror filled eyes as the man stood over the bloodied body of the woman in her dreams.

Tears filled her eyes as she knew that she was too late. Stepping back her blood ran cold as her foot kicked a discarded empty beer can. 

At the noise, his head snapped up looking at his intruder. A wicked gleam shining within his eyes, he looked to her and grinned evilly. Stepping slightly forwards towards her, his grin widened as she stepped shakily back.

Melanie was in a panic, he saw her and was just standing there. It looked like he was going to come after her but he didn't. Fleeing from the scene, she heard the echo of his mocking laughter.

The boom of the anvil from the judge filled her with a feeling of dread, "Due to the lack of evidence and the corpse of the said victim's body, I must dismiss this case. Mr. Elington, I am sorry for this inconvenience and apologize for any harm done to your character."

She stared horrified as he shook his lawyer's hand in thanks and started to exit the front of the courtroom. His eyes flashing towards her before he exited the room.

Melanie gasped out as she awoke from the memories, feeling a bit disoriented, she held her hand to her head, "What happened?" 

Relieved to see that she had woken back up, he helped her to sit up and handed her a glass of water, which she took without question. "You fainted."

Swallowing the water, she leaned back against the couch, the reason for her fears coming crashing back to memory. Jacob Elington, the man she had witness murder a woman and then testified against, only to have the case dismissed and him haunt her life, had just entered right through that bar door. Right now she was wanting nothing more than to have never tried to stop that murder. It was from that point on that she started to give anonymous calls to the police when she would have those dreams of hers. Never again would she try to stop it on her own.

Looking around herself, she recognized the inside of Joe's office from earlier that day and grimaced. Pushing herself up, she was trying to stand when Adam pushed her gently back down. Adam was rewarded with one of her glares that usually spoke volumes and worked in making people back off. The glare was only returned with a look that said, it might work on most people but don't even think that it'll work on me.

"You know, I've been known to make an impression, but rarely have I ever caused a woman I'm interested in faint." he asked while he sat down next to her.

Melanie lightly laughed, "I can't believe I fainted. That's never happened to me before. I'm sorry."

"No apology needed. Mind sharing what you saw that caused your reaction?" Methos asked.

Melanie looked down at her hands that were folded in her lap. Avoiding the question, she asked as she noticed the lack of her best friend, "Where's Joyce?"

Methos looked to her with a sideways glance, "She's with Duncan."

Melanie shifted a bit uncomfortably on the couch, she wanted to tell him but was afraid of his reaction. She really liked him, 'God! Like he's going to want anything to do with you anyway after that little scene. I don't know what to do?' "Jacob Elington" she finally murmured.

Well, he at least had the immortal stranger's name, "What of him?"

Melanie abruptly stood up wringing her hands together, "Look Adam, I really like you a lot but…I'm sorry…" she shook her head taking a deep breath and headed towards the door, "I can't do this."

Standing, he gently took her arm before she could open the door to leave, "Did he hurt you?"

She closed her eyes, the guilt of not being able to stop him from killing that woman, the pain of having to leave her home so that she could be free of the memories of her failure, the whispers cast behind her back accusing her of being crazy. "I…He killed her and I could do nothing to stop him. I saw her dead at his feet but when I went to the police they found no body. The case got dismissed and that bastard got away with it." Melanie pulled her arm away from him and held herself, "During my testimony they implied that I was mentally unstable. After the trial was dismissed, everyone came to the belief that I was nuts and made the whole thing up to get attention. He was the one that murdered and I was the one that they put on trial."

Melanie turned towards him, anger and pain within her eyes, "What the hell is he doing here? I moved here to get away from that bastard and he's sitting out there…" Tears were now pouring out from her eyes as she could not hold back the tears.

Methos pulled her to him, trying to comfort her in some way. He looked out the small window within the door and could see that Duncan had been watching. Saying soothing words he guided her back towards the couch. Seeing that she was starting to stop crying he pulled away so that he could face her, "Being as you are too upset to drive and your friend is too intoxicated, I'm going to take you and Joyce home."

Melanie opened her mouth to argue, but he was right. With a tired sigh she shook her head, not believing the night she was having, "We came in Joyce's car."

"Good, I'll follow Duncan in Joyce's car to drop her and her car off and then we can take you home."

Melanie warily looked towards the door. Was he still out there?

Seeing her worried glance, he glanced out the door and looked towards where he had last seen this Jacob person. He didn't see him but that didn't mean that he had left. "We'll leave out the back, just in case he's still there."


	3. Chapter 5

Sight

Thank you so much for the reviews. I'm sorry that its taken me so long to get this out but I have 4 other fanfics that I'm currently working on. Don't worry though I don't plan on abandoning this story. I just love to write. Hope everyone enjoys.

Sight

Chapter 5

Sitting at the bar Joyce's eyes were focused on the room that they had left Melanie alone with Adam in. Biting her bottom lip she wished that she had never brought Melanie here in the first place, then she would have never run into that creep! Looking towards Duncan she frowned, but then she would not have met the guy standing next to her and Melanie would have not met Adam. Melanie needed something more than friendship in her life and Adam seemed interested in her. She just hoped that the events of moments ago would not scare these two men away.

Rolling her eyes at her own thoughts, as now was not the time to think about romance, she concentrated on what to do about the situation. Aggravation set in as she realized that there was really nothing that she could do. Oh, her head was foggy from the alcohol, she needed to sober up if she was going to be any help for her friend. Right now Melanie needed someone to be with her and she was wondering if it was such a good idea to have left her alone with a guy they had just met.

Watching through the window of the office that Melanie and Methos were in, Duncan watched as the distraught woman cried in the old mans arms. Grimacing slightly, he wondered what exactly had happened between her and who he knew to be Lord Elington. Knowing Elington, it could not be anything good.

Seeing that he wasn't going to get any answers from watching through the window of Joe's office, he looked to the woman beside him. Joyce was a very gorgeous woman with fiery red hair and dark green eyes. The way she nibbled at her bottom lip was very distracting. 

Focusing on the mater at hand he sat next to her gaining her attention, "You okay?"

Joyce had to take a calming breath, "No not really. She'll be okay in there with that guy, right?"

Placing a comforting hand on hers, he smiled to her reassuringly, "Adam is a good person…" which Methos had proved, though he questioned the immortal at times.

Joyce looked down at her hand and smiled at the way it felt to have his hand on hers, but shook those thoughts away, "Yeah, well I think I should go back in there."

Duncan nodded, "Come on," he was wanting to get to the bottom of what was going on, but the concern in Joyce's voice and the look on her face convinced him that now was not the time. Methos would fill him in on what was happening, as he would fill him in on what he knew of the immortal, Elington. 

Leaning against Duncan, Joyce had to concentrate fully on the task of walking towards the doors. She cursed at her still alcohol-fogged mind and swore that she would not drink so much the next time they would go out, if there were a next time. After tonight, she doubted that Melanie would want to go out at all.

Looking to Melanie with concern, Methos wiped her tear stained cheeks and smiled, "I'm going out to tell Duncan about our plans and then we can leave."

Melanie could only nod. Right now she did not trust her voice, as she still felt shaken at the reality of her situation. Jacob Elington was somewhere out there within the bar and she knew that he had seen her. If she saw him, he would have definitely seen her. A cold-blooded killer who had gotten away with murder all because of a technicality, because he had hidden the body and no one could find it. She watched Adam as he stood up from in front of her and made his way to the door.

Reaching the door he saw Duncan and Joyce approaching and proceeded to open the door to allow them entrance. Joyce stumbled past Adam and rushed to Melanie, leaving the two immortals to speak quietly amongst themselves.

Duncan was the first to speak, his words barely a whisper as to keep the two women from hearing, "She all right?"

Methos sighed, watching as Joyce hugged Melanie, "I think so. We're taking them home. You can drive Joyce home and I'll follow you and then we can take Melanie home." Seeing that Duncan was about to ask another question, he stopped him before he could do so, "I'll explain you the details after we get these two home."

The Highlander nodded in response, looking over at the two women. One he was interested in romantically and the other he was wishing to protect from that monster Elington. He was a sick sadistic bastard and Melanie seemed to be just the immortal's type that he would go after.

Melanie just about fell over as Joyce engulfed her in a bear hug, "Joyce, breathing would be nice…"

Joyce just tightened her grip around her best friend's waist, "You scared the shit out of me! I've never seen you go so pale in my life and then you pass out!"

Pulling herself out of Joyce's hug of death she tried to smile reassuringly, not really feeling it, "Look, I'm fine! It was just a shock to see you know who."

Joyce smiled in return, "I love you girl, you're my best friend and I hate to see you go through you know what again."

Melanie clenched her eyes shut at the mention of her past, she had completely shut herself off from the world around her after that trial. The reoccurring dreams where she would see the woman's dead eyes looking to her as if pleading for her to help. It was one of the darkest moments of her life and she swore to herself to never go through that again. 

Opening her eyes she squeezed her best friend's hand, "I won't let that happen again. That would only make him win and I am not going to allow him to have the satisfaction of destroying my life."

Joyce felt relieved to hear her say that, the misery and guilt that Melanie went through after the trial, not to mention the words whispered about her behind her back, it broke her heart. Melanie did not deserve what she was dealt and she was glad when she decided to move here to be closer to her and away from her past. 

Holding out her hand, Melanie smiled, "Keys, Duncan is going to drive you home and they're going to take me home afterwards."

Frowning, Joyce dug into the small pocket of her skirt and handed Melanie her keys. Seeing Joyce frown, Melanie leaned forwards and whispered in her ear, "Don't pout, this will give you a chance to talk more with Duncan. He's driving you home."

Joyce perked up at that little detail, "Really! Oh, what about you?"

"I'm riding with Adam, we'll follow you two home and then they'll take me home. I feel like we can trust them."

Pulling out of the parking lot of Joe's, Melanie sat quietly in the passenger seat of Adam's Land Rover, her mind in a whirl as to what she was going to do. Was it just a coincidence that Jacob Elington had happened into the same bar she was at, or was there something more? If he saw her, would he come looking for her? The last thought caused a chill to crawl down her spine. 

The car was quiet as she looked out the front, seeing the taillight of Joyce's silver car in constant view. Part of herself wondered why these two men that she had only just met this day were even bothering to help. Looking over, she pressed her lips together wanting to ask him why, but deciding not to. Instead, she studied his profile, he was handsome with dark hair and pale skin. Melanie blinked as her dream from last night assaulted her mind, the images so clear it was almost as if she were dreaming it all over again but this time she was awake. 

Metal clinging against metal, the dark haired man falling back as the other with blond hair stood over him, "There can be only one."

Methos looked to the side and was concerned as he noted how her fingernails were starting to dig into the armrest of the seat and her knuckles were starting to turn white. She was pressing herself back against the seat as if she were fighting some unseen force.

"Melanie," he asked soothingly, but she didn't respond. "Melanie," his voice raised a little bit more.

The images gone, she noticed her fingers were digging into the armrest and that Adam was calling her name. Shaken from having one of her dreams while she was awake, she hugged herself and tried to smile to Adam, "Sorry, I'm…I'm fine."

Methos watched her for a moment more before concentrating on the road and the car ahead of him. He wasn't sure that he wanted to leave her alone tonight. She kept saying that she was all right but he knew that she wasn't.

Duncan knew where he was going, as Melanie had told him how to get there and it was a part of town that he was familiar with. Joyce had turned the radio off and was biting her thumbnail. She was obviously worried for her friend and the night's events.

"So, how long have you and Melanie been friends?" he was wanting to distract her from her obvious troubled thoughts.

Joyce laughed, as she couldn't quite remember, they had been friends for so long. "Good question! I don't know, maybe nine years maybe more. She's the best friend that anyone could ever have." Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she frowned, "Lately it feels like we've been drifting apart, though."

Duncan glanced over at the woman beside him, "Is it because of that guy that showed up at the bar?"

Her brows rose as she was wondering when exactly he was going to ask about that, "I don't think so…could do a little with that. Its just that lately she's been so secretive, withdrawn. I was surprised that I was able to get her out tonight and that she was opening up to your friend."

MacLeod continued his concentration of the road noticing that they were almost to the apartment. Stopping at a light that turned red, he heard her shuffle in the passenger seat and saw at the corner of his eye that she was watching him.

"Duncan, could…I mean…could we maybe meet for lunch or something?" Before he could answer she quickly turned in her seat, "Oh, listen to me! Why would you want to go out with me? Especially after all this drama! We made you leave the club early, you're having to drive me home cause I'm too damn drunk and my best friend is too damn…something or other."

He looked to her with amusement, "Joyce, I would love to go out with you and I don't mind driving you home."

She could not help but to blush, "Really!"

Duncan chuckled at her response, "Really".

They both looked to one another, their eyes meeting each other's gaze. Joyce felt her heart rate soar, her pulse racing, 'Damn, he's gorgeous!' ran through her mind. Propping her elbow on the edge of her seat, she rested her head on her fist admiring the man driving her car, "You know, instead of leaving with your friend, after we get to my place, you can stay over if you like."

The way she was looking at him and how she spoke her words made him swallow nervously. Though he was tempted he did not want to take advantage of her present condition. "How about I pick you up for dinner tomorrow night?"

Joyce continued admiring him with a grin, "I think I can settle for that…for now." Turning her gaze back to the road ahead she bit her bottom lip in heavy anticipation for tomorrow night.

As they neared the apartments, Melanie rested her head up against the window, her eyes starting to droop. It had been a long day and when she was not the one driving, riding in cars usually lulled her to sleep. Fighting against her eyelids, she finally gave up only to have herself jerk back to wakefulness as the car came to a halt.

Seeing that Duncan was going to walk Joyce up to her apartment Methos turned off the ignition and looked over at his passenger. A passenger that he had just met this very day and whom he wished to fully know and acquaint himself with. He only wished that this immortal, Jacob Elington, had not shown up and ruined a perfectly good evening.

Melanie hesitantly looked towards Adam and smiled shyly at the way he was watching her, "Other than that man showing up I really had a great time tonight. I'm sorry about all of this. I wouldn't blame you if you never really wanted to see me again."

Methos watched her fidgeting with the skirt of her dress as she spoke. Immediately taking her hand in his after hearing her words, forcing her to look up at him, he grinned and said, "Do you really think after going through all of this to take you home that I wouldn't want to see you again?"

Biting her lip she looked to him with uncertainty, "To tell you the truth, I don't know what to think about all of this. I don't really know you but…" before she could finish her words, his lips gently caressed hers in a sweet and gentle kiss.

Melanie's eyes fluttered shut, her whole body tingling from the contact as she felt as if she would melt within his embrace. It had been so long since she had been kissed and it had never felt like this.

He drew her closer to him, as close as the car would permit, his hands resting against her face as he kissed her gently. He was reluctant to pull away when he did. She was so beautiful.

The side door open as Duncan MacLeod entered the Land Rover. As always, the Highlander had the perfect timing. Smiling to Melanie, Methos turned on the ignition and headed towards where Melanie had told him she lived.

The ride back to her apartment was silent as all occupants within the car were occupied with their own thoughts. Melanie was consumed with thoughts of moments ago, just before they left Joyce's apartment. He kissed her, and it was so…She could still feel the impression of his lips against hers.

Methos eyes were on the road, but his mind was locked on that moment when he kissed her. He could not help but to grin. 

Duncan's thoughts were on the past, a moment in time when he met up with Lord Elington for the second time. 

Half a century after Duncan's first encounter:

Duncan watched as his friend paced back and forth in front of him, "Jonathan, there is nothing that you can do about it!"

Back stiffening, Jonathan whirled around, his face filled with the anguish that he was feeling, "I can't accept that! There has to be some way. Duncan, he's using her and she's blind by his damned charms!"

Shaking his head to his friend he felt sorry for him, but there was nothing that neither one of them could do, "Jonathan, she's a married woman now! You…"

Not listening to his friend, Jonathan continued his pacing once again, "All he's interested in is her dowry! Have you met him? He's an out right bastard who takes advantage of every innocent woman he gets his hands on!"

He grimaced at his friends words; yes, he had met Elington and knew what kind of a man he was, but he could not challenge him without good reason and unfortunately Elington had done nothing wrong. The only thing the immortal was guilty of was stealing his friends love and marrying her. Duncan wished that there was something that he could do or say to help Jonathan through this but he knew that no amount of words or actions could.

Two days later, Duncan went over to Jonathan to see how his friend was coping. Entering the doors to his friends estate he heard the sound of porcelain crashing against the stone floor. Rushing into the room, what he saw made his heart wrench.

Jonathan was a mess of tears, his head was laid down on his writing table, and a crinkled piece of parchment in one hand, as his other hand grasped the side of the table earnestly. On the floor beside the writing table was the source of the crashing, as he saw a porcelain vase smashed to pieces on the floor.

Quickly he approached his friend, "Jonathan, what is it?" The look from his friends reddened, tear stained eyes as he rose to meet his question caused him to step back.

"She's dead! He killed her!"

"What?" quickly, he took the parchment from his friend's hand and read the letter:

Dear Jonathan,

As a friend I have the regretful task of giving you bad news. I know that though Christina had wed another, that she should have wed you. I feel that I have failed her as a father and am heartbroken at what I have to tell you. Just writing this to you pains me! Yesterday, Christina was found floating face down in the lake behind her estate. The funeral will be held tomorrow. Please come, I know that she would have wanted you to.

I am truly sorry,

Garrison

Looking up from the letter Duncan placed his hand on his friends back, "What makes you think that he killed her?"

"She's terrified of the water…" he was shaking his head, "she would have never ventured near that lake. NEVER! He must have…" Jonathan was too distraught to go on.

Duncan's jaw tightened as his mind processed this news. He must have married her for her dowry and then killed her so that he could add her fortune to his estate. Suddenly Duncan found himself sick inside.

Back to the Present:

The jolt of the car as it was pulled to a stop jerked Duncan out of his thoughts of the past. Looking around, he noticed that they were at the apartments.

After Melanie had thanked them both she was escorted by Methos to her apartment door. Methos was still concerned about leaving her alone, "Are you sure you'll be all right?"

She could not help but to smile, "Yeah, I will thanks to you… good night!"

Methos watched as Melanie disappeared behind the door of her apartment and sighed. Hesitating at the door, he was reluctant to leave her alone. After a moment of standing in front of her door, Methos turned and made his way back to his car. He had some things to learn about who this Jacob Elington was and what Duncan knew about him. He would be back tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 6

Sight

Here is another chapter, hope everyone is enjoying this. Any comments and reviews are welcome. They inspire me to write more…

Sight

Chapter 6

Returning to the bar, Methos was wanting to learn all that he could about this Elington person, he just hoped that Joe would be willing to help. Duncan had told him quite a lot and what he had found out so far made his blood run cold. 

Duncan was silent as he played what Methos had told him within his mind. It was no wonder why Melanie reacted the way she did. Knowing Elington, he doubted that he would leave her alone, she was definitely in danger.

Finally reaching Joe's, both Duncan and Methos entered the now almost empty bar. Joe Dawson was cleaning the bar and looked towards them as they entered.

As soon as they reached the bar Joe spoke, "Well, while you two were gone I went ahead and found out what I could about this Elington person you had told me about before you left."

Duncan could see anger rising in the watcher's eyes, "What did you find out?"

"He put her through hell, Mac! That's what!" what he found out infuriated him beyond words. Melanie was a good person and what she went through…it made him want to go and take the bastard's head himself.

Methos frowned, "Well?"

Joe shook his head at the two, "Come on, let's discuss this in my office."

Sitting at his desk, Joe leaned back in his chair looking wearily at the two immortals in front of him. With a sigh, Joe started to fill them in on what he had found out, "Well, she had a definite run in with this Elington character. Seems that Melanie had witnessed him murder a woman, walked in on him just as he had finished her off. She ran but he didn't follow, why, I don't know. After she went to the police and they arrested him, she testified against him only to have his lawyers break down her testimony and convinced the jury that she had dreamt it up. After the case was dismissed because no body was found, Melanie was put through hell. People talked about her behind her back, accusing her of being a liar wanting attention or that she was crazy, and to top it all off she lost her job. She finally moved here a few months ago."

"And now he turns up here," Duncan commented.

Methos interjected, "And there are no such things as coincidences." 

Joe felt awful for Melanie, there were times when he hated the rules that the watchers abided by not interfering, "How is she?"

Methos ran his hands through his short crop of black hair, "She seems alright, besides being a little shaken up. Do you have anything on this Jacob Elington?"

Duncan watched Methos and could tell that he was thinking up something. He raised his dark brow, "I thought you said that you don't get involved."

He smirked in response to that, "Sometimes Mac, life leaves you little choice. I'll see you guys around, and Joe, call me when you find out anything." Methos got up leaving without any other word.

Joe looked to Duncan, "You think he's going to challenge Elington?"

Duncan leaned against the desk, watching Methos disappear out of the door, "If he doesn't, I definitely will."

Sitting up against the headrest of her bed, Melanie hugged her knees to her chest fighting her eyelids, as she did not want to sleep. She knew that if she went to sleep that she would have that dream again or worse yet, a different one entirely. Why was Elington here in Seattle? Did he follow her?

Leaning her head back against the headrest, she clenched her eyes closed for a moment, trying to block out her fears. She would not allow herself to do this to herself. She had to get on with her life and she couldn't allow her past to interfere with her present. Why did this have to happen now? She met a great guy whom she really…oh, there was a definite connection with him. It was like she had found what she had been looking for all of her life. 

With a groan, she slumped down into her covers, "Will I ever see him again?" Adam did say as much, but she was doubtful, not after what happened.

Eyes drooping once again, she looked over to her alarm clock noting the time. It was already three in the morning, she could not hold off sleep for much longer. Like it or not, she needed to get some sleep. Melanie just prayed that she would not have another one of those dreams. Finally giving in, she allowed her eyes to close and drifted off to sleep.

Work had been the usual boring drill and Melanie was finally glad to be getting home from work. She was excited about later that evening when Adam would be coming to pick her up for dinner. With a huge grin on her face at that thought, she closed the door behind her, the click of the locks locking into place making her feel safe at home.

Placing her keys on the side table beside the door, Melanie allowed her purse to fall from her shoulders and draped it over the side of the couch. Entering her bedroom, she made for the bathroom preparing her bath, the water felt soothing as she allowed it to run through her fingers. Kicking off her shoes, she started unbuttoning her shirt but stopped when she heard a thump.

Turning off the water, she listened for that sound but heard nothing, it was silent. About to shrug it off as nothing, she heard it once again. Slowly, she stepped to the closed bathroom door, her hand proceeding to shakily move towards the handle. The handle felt cool to the touch and she could feel her heart pounding in her ears. Biting the inside of her cheek, she turned the knob, opening the door as silently as possible. 

Slowly peering around the corner of the door she looked about her empty bedroom. As far as she could see there was nothing there, but the sinking sensation in the pit of her stomach was convincing her otherwise. Stepping out from the door, she could feel the carpet against her bare feet as she inched slowly into the room. On the other side of the room was a pair of scissors and she decided to make her way towards them. If anything, she could use them as a weapon if her fears were right.

Hands grabbed her roughly about the arms, pushing her to the floor. Her legs and arms stung as her skin rubbed harshly against the carpet. She tried to get back up, but was immediately pinned to the floor. A cry left her lips as large hands grasped her harshly, effectively making her powerless to move. She could feel him leaning over her, his breath tickling her ear.

"Did you really think that moving away would keep you safe from me? I'm going to enjoy this!"

Melanie body jerked to wakefulness. Immediately, she sat up within her bed, her body covered in sweat and her heart feeling as if it would soon burst from her chest. The realization that it was only a dream brought her no comfort. Her lips began to tremble as she wrapped her arms around herself and she could not stop the tears from erupting. 

It was so real, she could still feel his breath against her ear, feel his hands holding her down, "Oh God! Please God, let it have been only a nightmare! Don't let it come true, please don't let it come true!" Melanie rocked herself back and forth in bed, her eyes stinging from the hot tears.

Light filtered into the bedroom, shining brightly on Melanie's sleeping form. She squinted against its harshness and turned over facing the other side away from the sunlight. Pulling the covers tighter around her for warmth, she fought her body as it started to wake from sleep. Not wanting to escape the comfort of the darkness, she turned over once again, the light forgotten in her sleepiness. The light forced her senses to waken and her eyes fluttered open watching the inside of her white sheets set a glow by the sunlight.

A loud sigh escaping her lips, she forced herself out of bed, immediately throwing on her robe as she made her way towards the kitchen to get some breakfast. Stumbling to the kitchen, she only made it half way as the memory of her nightmare and the events of the night came to mind. She sank into the couch unable to stand as it all sank in. 

He was here, had seen her last night at that bar. Adam and his friend had taken care of her and Joyce by taking them home. Quickly, she grabbed for the phone dialing her best friend's number. 

Waiting for Joyce to answer, Melanie ran her fingers through her hair working out the tangles, "Come on! I know your there, pick up."

A groggy voice answered on the other end, "What!"

Melanie cringed at the sound of Joyce's voice on the other end, she had forgotten that Joyce has gotten quite toasted last night and knew that her friend probably had a slight hangover. Nibbling at her bottom lip she quietly spoke, "Joyce…" her voice cracked as she said her friend's name.

Joyce sat bolt up in her bed, regretting the action as soon as she did so as her head felt as if it would implode in on itself. Trying to ignore it, she stumbled out of bed, "Melanie… You alright hun?"

Fingers tangling in the corner of her robe, Melanie held the phone securely against her ear, "No…I had a dream. He was in my apartment and…" she could not continue. That dream had been so real as if it had really happened and that usually meant one thing, that it would come true.

Brows knitting together, Joyce stumbled around her bedroom trying to dress herself as she held the phone to her ear, "Mel, I'm coming over. It's going to be okay."

Melanie felt guilty, "Joyce don't! You don't have to! I shouldn't have called you this early in the morning, but I needed someone to talk to. If only to get my mind off of that dream."

Jeans halfway up her legs, Joyce lost her balance and fell back, luckily landing on the bed instead of the floor, "You sure…I'll be over there in a heartbeat if you want me to. God, Melanie I'm so sorry!"

"What for?" Melanie choked, "It's not your fault."

Falling back on her bed, Joyce winced as her head pounded from the soft impact, oh she needed some Advil, "If I didn't insist on you going out, or took you to that bar…"

"Stop!" Melanie sighed, "None of this is your fault. You had no way of knowing that he would show up there, let alone be in the city. Besides, we wouldn't have met those guys." She was starting to feel better now that she had someone to talk to, if not about how to cope with what's going on, but to distract her from the reason why she ended up crying herself back to sleep after waking from that dreadful dream. 

"Oh my GOD!" Joyce exclaimed over the phone.

Melanie's eyes widened, "What? What is it?!"

"I can't believe I said that to him!" she exclaimed followed by a groan, "Oh my head! I will never touch alcohol again…"

Melanie could not help but to allow a weak laugh to escape her lips, "So, what did you say?"

"I…good Lord, he must think I'm easy! I invited him to spend the night." Grabbing the pillow above her head, Joyce pounded it over her face.

"Well, what did he say?" Melanie could not help but grin at the mental playback of her best friend proposing that Duncan spend the night with her. Her fears and concerns began to fade as she concentrated on the good parts of the night and her best friend's embarrassment. 

Pulling the pillow off of her face, Joyce grimaced as she tried to recall what exactly he said. After a few minutes of silence she finally remembered, a huge grin edging across her lips, "He was the perfect gentleman! Oh, oh, he, he asked me to go out with him to dinner tonight!"

Melanie smiled as she remembered that moment within his car. He had kissed her! She could still remember the feel of his lips pressed gently to hers, the way his hands had pulled her closer. 

Joyce's brow rose as she notice the silence on the other end, "Um, Mel? You there?"

Joyce's voice broke her from her reverie, "Oh, sorry…"

Sitting up in the bed, Joyce pulled the pillow into her lap, leaning into the phone, "Mel, I know you! Something happened between you two, didn't it? Come on, spill. I want details!"

Melanie chuckled, laying back on the couch, "Well…he, um…I, um…"

"Mel, if you don't spill this instant, I'm coming over and I'm going to drag it out of you!" Joyce busted out on the other end of the phone line as she was being driven mad by her not getting to the point.

Grin edging her lips, she answered, "We kissed."

"Oh, you go girl! So, was it any good?" she giggled on the other end.

Melanie's mouth dropped open, "JOYCE!"

"Well, was he a good kisser or not? Come on…" Joyce urged her to continue.

Laughing at her best friend's need for details, she answered, "Yes, definitely a kiss I will not forget. I doubt though that I'll ever see him again…" Melanie ended, with a sigh.

Purging her lips together, Joyce tried to reassure her friend, "Mel, he kissed you. Of course he'll be back!"

"You think so?" she asked, biting her lower lip.

"Hello! This is Joyce, your best friend you're talking to here! Of course I'm right!"

Shaking her head, she was glad that she had called her friend, no matter how bad things might sometimes seem, Joyce had a knack for cheering her up. Already feeling better and certain that it was only just a bad dream brought on by her encounter with that…man, she stood from the couch making the rest of her way towards the kitchen. "Hey, Joyce? Thanks."

"For what?"

"For cheering me up and for being my friend. I'm okay now, it was just a bad dream and I doubt that I'll ever be seeing that, and I use this term loosely, man again." Feeling and hearing her stomach grumble, she opened the fridge, peering in search for something to satisfy her hunger, "Hey, I'm going to fix me some breakfast and there are some things I need to do. I'll call you this afternoon or tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" Joyce was still concerned for her friend.

"Yes…besides, I want the whole scoop on how your date goes tonight!"

Saying their good-bye's, they hung up their phones, Joyce plopping back down into her bed while Melanie continued her search for breakfast.

A low deep groan was heard from under a bundle of dark sheets, the only proof of there being anyone alive under the covers. Slowly, a leg protruded from the covers followed by two hands and then a head of black hair as Methos pulled the covers off of him.

Prying open his eyes, he rolled out from under the covers, his bare feet thunking against the cool wooden floor. Wiggling his toes, he took a moment to allow his eyes to blink away the sleep before rising and heading for the shower. 

The only thing going on in his mind was finding out all that he could about this Jacob Elington and protecting Melanie from him if he tried anything to harm her. He would have to call Joe and then he would call information and get Melanie's phone number or better yet, he might just go over. No, he'd better call her first before doing that. He could show up at her door and she could be out somewhere, possibly to that friend of hers place.

Stepping into the shower, he submerged his head under the hot water closing his eyes allowing the heated water to work its magic. He could still remember the day when one had to go find a lake in order to bathe and even then the water was so cold. Ah, the wonders of plumbing!


	5. Chapter 7

Okay, mush alert! Thank you, to those of you that have sent me those wonderful reviews. Sorry that it's taken me so long to continue with this but I have had the mother of all writers block lately. No matter what I tried to work on I could never get more than a sentence out. Writers block is evil! Finally I got this chapter out. I hope that you will enjoy. Please send me your feedback but be kind. I hope I got Methos character right; it has been so long since I've watched any of the Highlander episodes with Methos character. I wish one of those cable channels would start airing reruns again. Highlander rules! LOL…I'll hush now and let you read.

Sight

Chapter 7

          Rubbing her shoulders and neck Melanie closed her eyes as she tried to work out some of the knots that had worked its way there. She was hot and tired ready for a break from cleaning. Plopping unceremoniously onto her couch she lied down deciding to close her eyes for a moment. This was her routine every other Saturday. She had just finished deep cleaning in the bathroom, kitchen, living room and her bedroom all that she had left to do was a few things of laundry.

          With a groan she rolled on her side, her leg and arm draping slightly off of the side of the couch. Blinking open the eye that wasn't buried into the couch's cushion she focused on the cordless phone that sat lifelessly on the living room table willing it to ring. Staring at the phone the phone stared straight back at her, its black smooth surface silently mocking her will for it to ring.

          Eye closing she groaned into the cushion, "Ugh, this is my life!"

          Melanie jerked up, startled as the shrill of the phone rang in its high pitched wail. Laughing at herself for jumping, she allowed the phone to ring one more time before she picked it up and clicked on the talk button, "Hello."

          Methos grinned at hearing her voice, "Melanie?"

          "Adam? I was just thinking about you!" Melanie cringed at her words, 'Real cute. Oh God, I sound like I'm in High School getting a call from a guy I had a crush on or something!'

          His grin turned into a full fledged smile, "I'm glad to hear of it. What are you doing?"

          Rolling onto her back with the phone clutched to her ear she willed herself to breath and try to calm her nervousness, 'Just be yourself.' "Lying on the couch taking a break. You?"

          Leaning into his couch he relaxed into it, enjoying the sound of her voice, "Sitting back in mine enjoying the sound of your voice."

          Flushing, she felt her heart flutter, 'God, how can talking on the phone with this guy make me so damn nervous?' "Really? You don't sound so bad yourself" Biting her lip, Melanie sunk deeper into her couch. Did she just say that? What was it about this guy that made her act so? She never flirts, but here she was flirting back with him over the phone just like she had done that night at the bar. 

          'All right old man, you're five thousand years old for Gods sake ask her what you've been wanting to ask her all day.' "As much as I love the sound of your voice I would enjoy seeing the beautiful face that comes with it."

          The smile on her face grew wider and she had to force herself not to voice her excitement and pleasure at hearing those words spoken to her. A date, he was going to ask her to go out on a date! God, it had been so long since she had gone out with someone she was actually attracted to, "Are you trying to ask me out Adam?"

          Oh what he would give to hear her speak his true name, "Melanie, would you do me the honor of allowing me to take you out to dinner tonight?"

          Turning on her side she propped herself up on her elbow holding the phone with her free hand,      "Adam, I would love to. When shall I expect your company?"

          "Does eight o'clock sound all right?" he answered in return, his heart racing at her exception of his proposal.

          "Perfect, so where are you taking me?" she was already searching her memory of what she had to wear.

          "Do you like Italian?"

          "Yes"

          "Then I know the perfect place. See you at eight?" she said yes as if last nights occurrences did not guarantee that she would.

          Hanging up the phone Melanie squealed, "Oh God! I have a date in…" looking at her watch she noted the time of 2:00 p.m. She had plenty of time but what the hell was she going to wear? 

          Quickly she dialed Joyce's number, gripping the phone in anticipation and as soon as she heard the click indicating that it had been answered she didn't allow her friend to say hello. "Joyce its me! You are not going to believe this!"

          Joyce grinned on the phone, noting the excitement within Melanie's voice. She knew all too well why her friend was calling, "So, I take it that Adam was able to get a hold of you."

          Melanie's brow furrowed, "Hey, how did you know?"  
          "Melanie, your names not listed remember. Who do you think gave him the number?"

          "But…how did he get yours?" Melanie asked in return.

          "Well, I did give Duncan my number last night and he gave Adam mine and so…" Joyce stopped to allow it to sink in.

          Laughing at herself, Melanie excitedly walked into her closet already searching for what she would wear. Pushing back one outfit after another she bit her lower lip as she found nothing that she liked, "Oh hell! What am I going to wear? All I know is that he's taking me out to an Italian restrant. Ugh!"

          Joyce laughed at her best friend, happy that she had something going on in her life besides work, "Mel, calm down. Your not the only one going out tonight remember."

          "That's tonight?" pausing in her clothing search she leaned against the door frame to her closet, "Joyce?"

          "Yes?" Joyce asked seriously in return.

          "We both have dates tonight with georgous men!" Melanie exclaimed before busting out laughing, Joyce laughter heard lound and clear over the phone. 

          Laughing at her friend's words, Joyce was happy that Melanie was not thinking about what happened at the bar the other night with that bastard showing up. Thankful to hear her friends excitement, she grinned into the receiver after they had both settled down their laughter. "Melanie?" 

          "Yes?" Melanie asked still grinning from ear to ear. God, it had been a long times since she felt in such a good mood. 

          "You're silly, right, but silly." Laughing Joyce continued, "Just be yourself tonight. He'd be a fool to not fall for you right away, though I think he's already fallen for you hook line and sinker."

          Rolling her eyes, Melanie lifted a hanger, studing the dress that hung from it, it was a spegetti strapped dress that tied in the back at the waist. The dress was a sheer material that came just above her knee in a simi curved line, the dress was baby blue, the color making her hazel eyes look more blue then hazel. She had always wondered how her eyes could shift from hazel to green to blue depending on what she was wearing or her mood. Smiling in satisfaction she decided that this was the dress she wanted to wear. 

          "Hey Joyce, I solved my first problem, now if only my hands would stop shaking. Are you nervous at all about your date with Duncan? I feel really silly for being so nervous. You'd think I've never gone out on a date before though its been a long time since…" Melanie was cut short as Joyce laughed at her behaivor and interuppted.

          "Mel, your rambling. Yes I'm a little nervous that's natural girl, especially if you really like the person your going to go out with. Besides, it's been a long time since you've done this. Like I said earlier just be you and you'll be fine." Joyce heard her friend sigh on the other end and shook her head at Melanie's behavior. It was nice to hear her like this for once and not the tired, bored, and synical Mel she had started to become. Yes, this Adam would be a wonderful change for her friend, she just hoped that running into that Elington creep had been a once in a lifetime thing.

          Bitting the inside of her cheek Melanie layed the dress across her bed pausing for a moment a smile creesing her lips as last nights goodbye kiss came to mind, "You think he'll kiss me again tonight?"

          Joyce fell back into her bed playing with her red locks, "He better."

          Melanie giggled into the phone sitting beside the dress she layed out on the bed, "God, why do I feel like I'm sixteen going on my first date? I haven't been this nervous since… since… Hell, I've never been this nervous! I doubt that I'll be able to eat much of anything tonight if these butterflies in my stomach wont stop fluttering around."  

          "Mel, feels good doesn't it?"

          Laying back she had to agree that besides being nervous it was a good kind of nervousness. It would be a nice change in her life if this turned out to be a regular occurance. The last relationship she had with a guy had been so long ago that she had totally forgotten how many years had passed by. Melanie frowned at herself, this was only one date after all and after tonight he could end the date and she never hear from him again. Though the thought was crossing her mind something within told her that tonight would be the start of something very interesting. If last nights occurance with him was any indication, tonight would only be the beginning.

          "Hey, I'll let you go so you can get ready. Thanks for listening."

          Joyce smiled warmly, "Hey, that's what friends are for! Bye and don't do anything that I wouldn't do." Hanging up the phone Joyce went into her own closet in search for something to wear, her heart lighter from knowing that Melanie wouldn't be spending another Saturday night alone by herself.

          Standing in front of the mirror of her bathroom Melanie looked over her appearance, trying to decide if there was anything else that she needed to do. Knowing that he should be here any minute did nothing to quail her nervousness. Quickly placing her pearl earrings with matching necklace on she made her way into the living room just in time to hear her doorbell. 

          Freezing in the middle of her living room she forced herself to take a deep breath and ignore the fluttering of her stomach before she approached the door and looked through her peep whole.

          Adam's image shown through the peep whole, confirming to her that it was him. Absentmindedly smoothing out the skirt of her dress she opened the door, "Hi".

          Adam stood there mesmerized; she was absolutely exquisite! Suddenly finding himself at a loss for words, he took in her appearance with an appreciative eye. She was dressed in as sheer blue dress that accented her curves and brought out her eyes. She was an absolute vision.

          Melanie blushed, as he was obviously looking her over appreciatively, "Um, do you want to come in or shall we go?"

          Forcing himself out of his self-induced stupor he found his voice, "Before we go let me just say that you look absolutely stunning." Taking her hand in his he brought it up to his lips for a gentle kiss, his eyes never leaving hers as he softly continued, "Shall we?"

          She felt as if her knees would buckle from underneath her as she lost herself in his eyes and felt his soft lips on the back of her hand. Who said that chivalry was dead? Blushing she allowed him to lead her out of the door, he let her hand go as she turned to lock the door behind her. Turning from the now locked door she accepted his offered arm as he led her out to the passenger side of his car and opened the door for her. 

          Getting in she put on her seatbelt, watching him as he walked in front of the car and got in the drivers side. Returning his smile she settled back for the ride to the restaurant, "So, what restaurant are we going to?"

          Grinning at her, his eyes sparkled as he answered, "It's a surprise."

          Turning in her seat she looked to Adam, not able to hold back her smile, "You like being mysterious don't you?"

          Turning a corner he looked to her innocently, "Who me?"

          Melanie laughed in return shaking her head, the earlier nervousness leaving her completely. Looking out of the front window she decided to enjoy herself and not worry about the outcome of tonight.

          After they had talked off and on within the car on the drive over, Melanie watched as they pulled up into a small parking lot in front of a small building, with small white lights interwoven through stands that clung to the outside walls of the building. As Adam helped her out of the car she looked up reading the sign with the name of the restaurant, "Quasebo's, never heard of it."

          Smiling down to her he shrugged his shoulders, "They're fairly new but the food here is delicious. I had already called ahead and made reservations for us."

          Entering the building they were met by a short balding man dressed in a black suit, "Ah, Mr. Pierson! It is a delight! We have your table ready if you and your lovely lady would follow me."

          Following him they walked through a crowded room full of table's filled with people and continued out a side door that led out to a small veranda overlooking the lake. Melanie's breath caught in her throat as she took in the romantic setting of the small table for two with two long white candles lit at the table's center.

          She watched as Adam pulled out a chair for her and took her seat, here eyes wide as she watched him walk around the table to take his own seat. Waiting for the waiter to hand them their menus and leave, Melanie took in their surroundings, "Adam, this is beautiful! You didn't have to go to so much trouble."

          Taking her hand in his he kissed the back of it as his eyes locking with hers, "Not as beautiful as you and you are well worth the effort."

          Her heart thundered in her chest as she felt her cheeks flush. Smiling she averted her eyes down towards the menu, at a loss of words as to what to say. Noticing that he had yet to let go of her hand she looked up from slightly bowed head, not knowing that such an action made his heart thunder with need. Noticing his silence and the fact that he still held her hands she softly asked, "What?"

          Grinning his eyes sparkled from the candlelight as he answered, "You have the most alluring eyes I have ever seen." 

Methos was wondering where this all was coming from. Of coarse he knew how to put on the charm, as some would call it, but he meant every word he spoke to her and the sight of her blushing made him want her all the more. He wondered at that moment just how far that blush reached. He'd never felt so drawn to a woman. 

Feeling her cheeks flush Melanie could not help but to smile, from any other person she would have brushed it off as some corny come on but from him it was anything but corny. What was it about this man that was drawing her in so? It had been so long since… no she had never felt this attraction, this connection towards anyone before. Wetting her lips she finally found her voice to answer, "Thank you."

Finally allowing her to have her hand back Methos picked up his menu yet never averted his gaze from hers until the waiter arrived placing crystal wine glasses in front of each before presenting Methos with the wine bottle. At Methos nod the waiter poured the wine into each of their glasses then left the bottle of wine to sit within the container of ice too keep the contents chilled. 

As the waiter left them alone once again Melanie picked up her menu, in an attempt to distract herself from staring into those wonderful eyes of his. She did not want to make a fool out of her self by staring with her mouth hanging open. She grinned at the thought and it was his turn to wonder at what she might have been thinking. 

Deciding that he did not want to scare her away by flattering her too much, he took his eyes off of her to look at the menu before him. Glancing at her as she concentrated on the menu he broke the silence as he suggested, "Their Chicken Milanese is very good."

Looking at the selection that he had recommended she read over its description and decided to take his advice and try that. Placing the menu down she added, "It definitely looks good. I think that I will try that."

As the night went on, they put in their orders and talked about nothing in particular and yet about everything. The beauty before him entranced Methos, her intelligence and humor was refreshing and he never could get enough of listening to the sound of her voice. Her every movement caught his eyes, never had any woman captured him so!

Melanie was enjoying his company more than she had enjoyed any others. He truly listened to everything she said and seemed genuinely interested in what she had to say. When he spoke she wanted to melt. His voice was deep and sensual, that accent of his making her want to sigh in enjoyment. She always had a thing for guys with accents, though she could not place his. 

In their conversation she had learned that he was a professor at a University and was in between Trimesters. He had wit and humor not to mention charm and looks. If she fell for this guy she was going to fall hard. In the past such a thought would have caused her to pull away from such a possibility but something inside herself told her to hang on and not to let go.

During the whole night she had not once had any flashes of swords or battles, no man declaring that there can be only one, nothing but what was going on before her. Not once did she think about her secret abilities nor her encounter with Elington and her nightmare of the night before. Tonight it was just him and her. 

Both having long finished their meals, Methos poured Melanie some more wine, "I'm glad you're enjoying dinner."

"I am, this is so lovely. I'm glad you asked me. I haven't enjoyed myself like this in a really long time." 'Actually never,' she thought to herself but didn't voice it. 

"I'm surprised. Someone as beautiful as you shouldn't have a problem being wined and dined," he commented just before sipping at his wine, it was an excellent vintage. 

Shrugging Melanie sipped her wine before answering, "Thanks, but I tend to let my work take over my life at times. Its not easy working in a mostly male dominated environment. Lately I've been thinking of seeking something different, though what, I have no idea."

Methos raised his brow, "Why? Of what I saw it seems that you are very good at your field." 

Placing the crystal back down on the table she sighed, "Yeah, but it seems that they have other ideas. I don't know how many times I've had to work on weekends or overtime just to prove my worth. It's starting to become not worth the stress that it's been lately. I think I need a little something less demanding but let's not talk about work. By the way, I think I had a little too much wine. I don't think I've ever talked this much with anyone in one evening before."

Having had already paid the bill Methos stood from his seated position and extended his hand out to her, "Then, I say we should go for a stroll to walk off some of the alcohol before we call it a night." Though he had as much as she if not a little more it was always harder for him to get intoxicated let alone drunk.

Accepting his invitation she allowed him to help her to her feet and followed him down some stairs that was at the end of the terrace. Melanie smiled as she discovered that there was a path along the lake, the stars twinkling brightly above them along with the fool moon lighting their way as well as some sparsely scattered lights. No one had ever treated her to something like this before and she found that she was enjoying it but most of all she was enjoying the company. 

Methos held her to his side with his arm wrapped around her waist his hand resting on her side as they walked down the walkway beside the lake. He was enjoying the feel of her so close. 

They both walked in companionable silence, enjoying the view of the lake and stars and the feel of each other being so close. Stopping under a light beside a bench Methos pulled Melanie's body against his, both facing the other. Unable to resist the pull towards her any longer he slowly bent his head down, his lips softly caressing with hers.

She felt him pull her towards him, those eyes looking into hers with such intensity that she knew what was going to happen. He was going to kiss her and every fiber of her being wanted him to. Her knees felt as if they would buckle at the feel of his lips pressed softly against hers. As to not to lose her balance she slid her hands over his arms until she rested them against the back of his neck as his arm wrapped around her waist and the other tangled within her hair. 

As the kiss lengthened Melanie allowed her lips to part accepting the feel of his tongue as it slipped into her mouth and caressed her tongue. Passion burned within and she never wanted to let him go. Finally the need for air winning over the need to continue they both pulled slightly away from one another. Her eyes were filled with passion and longing as well was his.

Caressing her cheek Methos smiled at the lovely woman before him for a moment before huskily asking, "Lets go somewhere more private."

Still blown away from the intensity of their kiss Melanie silently nodded with a shy smile and allowed him to walk her back towards the restaurant and his car. She usually made it a rule never to sleep with a man on the first date but the need for his touch, the longing desire that she felt for this man…if he wanted her as much as she wanted him then she was not going to be sleeping alone tonight.  

AN: Sorry that this has taken so long. My beta reader has been swamped and hasn't been able to beta read this and the next chapter. I've had them done for so long that I've decided to go ahead and post them. Hopefully I caught all the mistakes but if I didn't please don't hold it against me. 


	6. Chapter 8 NC-17

Warning: this chapter is rated NC-17, if you find sensually explicit scenes to your disliking then you can skip over this chapter. 

Sight

Chapter 8

          Having left the restaurant, the drive back to Melanie's apartment was spent in silence, though each kept looking to the other. Looking to Adam with desire filled eyes Melanie wished that she lived closer. She wanted to touch him, to caress his skin, to feel his body against hers. Oh she wanted him! The taste of his mouth still lingering on her lips, the memory of that kiss before they left…it was maddening to be so close and yet so far apart.

          Glancing over to Melanie, Methos caught her eyes with his, his need for her increasing with every agonizing minute that it was taking to get to her place. Reaching over to her hand he brought it to his lips, caressing her fingers with lingering kisses. The sight of her closing her eyes at his actions caused his desire for her to grow even more intense. 'Damn the speed limit!' he thought to himself as his foot added pressure to the accelerator. Hopefully no one would pull him over for speeding. 

          Methos wanted so much to know all of her, every hidden nook and cranny, every curve. This was technically their second date but if she wanted him as much as he wanted her, their relationship was about to become more intimate. Oh she was definitely not going to be a one-night stand if he had anything to say about it! She was so beautiful and not just in appearance.

          Her heart raced in anticipation, the feel of his lips caressing her fingers and the back of her hand causing her hear rate to rise. Biting the inside of her cheek she had to close her eyes as she fought to control her overwhelming desires. After a time, feeling the car coming to halt, she opened her eyes and watched as Adam turned off the car and got out. Her eyes locked with his as he walked around the front of the car to open her door.

          As soon as the door to the passenger side was opened Melanie allowed him to gently guide her from the inside of his car. When he closed the door behind her they could not wait any longer from being apart.

          Methos pulled Melanie to him, her back pressed against the closed door of his car as her chest was crushed against his. Her lips were soft and alluring, the sweetest nectar he had ever had the pleasure of tasting. Tasting her lips, her mouth opening with his own, he pressed his full length against hers the fire of desire erupting like lightening. 

          With the feel of his body pressed against hers, she could not deny that he desired her as mush as she did him, the proof of his hunger all to evident as she felt his full length against hers. The feel of his hands tracing along her sides sent shivers of anticipating pleasure through her being. God, it had been so long since she had been touched like this!

          Not wanting to take this further outside against his car, though tempted, Methos pulled away. His eyes searching hers he pulled her away from the car, he led her towards her apartment door.

          Shakily, Melanie reached inside her purse, 'Damn why do keys always decide to hide from you when you need them the most?' After a few moments of frustratingly digging in her purse for her keys she hit pay dirt.

          He watched with amusement as the keys jingled in her hands. Wanting to make this easier for her, he helped her to steady her shaking hands and to unlock the door. As soon as they entered the door was slammed shut as Methos pressed her body against the door and was hungrily pressing his lips against hers. Tongues dueled as his hands slid along her sides up towards her breasts. The clothing had to go!

          Melanie at the same time was pulling at the sides of his shirt trying to release them from the confines of his pants. Finally succeeding her hands finally found skin as they caressed his sides. Moaning into his mouth at the feel of his skin under her hands she smiled against his lips as he pulled her away from the door and felt her dress loosening as he unzipped the back of her dress. 

          Pulling back to pull his shirt off of him, he raised his arms for her, allowing her to take his shirt completely off. Thinking that it was only fair that she do the same, he caressed her shoulders allowing the dress to fall from her arms and slide down until it crumbled to the floor.

          As soon as she felt the air hit her bare skin Melanie blushed, suddenly feeling very shy. Never had she been this forward or aggressive. She needed to slow down. Looking up at him she caressed his cheek as his eyes were still hungrily taking in her body still incased in her black bra a panties, "I…I don't usually…"

          Smiling seductively he placed his fingers against her lips, "We can stop if you want to but I wont lie to you Melanie, I want you more than I've wanted anyone. If we do this I don't want this to be a one-night stand."

          Trembling slightly, and not entirely from being cold, she answered, "Adam, I don't want you to stop. It's just been a while for me. I've never felt so drawn to anyone like this before and I want to know you in a way I've never wanted to know anyone else. Does that make sense to you?"

          Stepping forward to close the distance between them, he caressed her cheek, his thumb rubbing lightly across her lips, "Yes it does. Come here."

          Not one to argue, she stepped forward, completely closing the distance between them as her hands caressed his chest, her mouth finding his in a gentler slower caress. Lost in his gentle touch she allowed him to pull her towards her bedroom. The click of the clasp of her braw being heard shortly before they fell from incasing her breast was vaguely noticed. The feel of his skin against hers caused her to moan and shiver in pleasure. 

          Slowly, he lowered her down onto the bed, his lips trailing softly away from her lips, down her jaw and throat until finally reaching her full soft breasts. "Beautiful," escaped his lips as he admired the fullness and the feel of them within his lips as he drew in one of her nipples suckling her beast longingly. 

          Her hands tangled into his dark hair, a moan of pleasure escaping her lips as he caressed her breasts with his hands and mouth. She twitched beneath him as she felt him suckle her nipple, his teeth scraping ever so gently against her sensitive skin. 

          Methos grinned at her reactions to his touch, his mouth moving slowly over to the other breast. He could not neglect the other breast now could he!

          Melanie was panting for her breath, lost in the feel of his hands and mouth arousing her beyond reason. It had been far too long since she had felt a man's touch, but his touch far out rivaled any that she had before and she had had only one partner in her long past. A gasp escaped her lips as she felt his hand skim over the top of her panties. Now how did that hand get all the way down there without noticing his movement downward?

          His name escaping her lips she pulled his head upwards so that she could taste those wonderful soft lips of his. As lips caressed hers, their tongues caressing the other, Melanie thought it only fair play that she get to explore him a bit more. 

          Trailing her fingers across his chest, Melanie grinned as his well-defined pecks quivered from her soft touch. Wanting to taste his skin as he did hers she slowly moved her mouth from his caressing his well defined jaw, that lovely throat, then downward to follow the path of her hands. God, he was the most beautiful male she had ever laid eyes on!

          Hearing his moan of pleasure, she felt her confidence rise as she allowed one of her hands to drift down his firm well-defined stomach to the top of his pants. It didn't seem fair that she was only wearing her panties and he still had his pants on. 

          Taking a moment to unfasten his belt she looked up to his face, his eyes looking back to hers, dark with desire. Leaning up she kissed his lips as her fingers found the button of his pants. Melanie groaned in protest as Adam pulled her away from her task. 'My someone is impatient', she silently purred to herself as she watched him stand from the bed to finish taking off his pants. 

          Leaning back on the bed Melanie watched him as he devastated him of the rest of his clothing. She nervously licked her lips at the site before her; he was rather well endowed. Biting her bottom lip, she was a bit nervous about taking this further. It had been so long that it would probably feel as if it were her first time. 

          A small conspiratory smile spread across Methos lips at her reaction of the site of him. From what she had said earlier, he knew to take things slowly as it had been quite a while since she had been intimate with anyone. That thought of that alone made him ache for her all the more. He was glad that she obviously liked what she saw. 

          Slowly lowering himself beside her onto the bed, he caressed her cheek before lowering his lips to hers. As her hands twined into his hair, he left the sweetness of her mouth to once again trail down to the valley of her breasts but this time he continued lower stopping at the top of her panties. He felt her shiver underneath his touch as his fingers slowly traced her skin just underneath the lining of her silken black panties. The moan that met his ears brought immense pleasure to his being. 

          Melanie shivered at his touch as his fingers slid against her skin just above the spot where she hungered the most for his touch. He eyes clenched shut as he continued to tease her, refusing to touch her where she wanted him to. His name pleadingly escaped her lips.

          Hooking his fingers into the corners of her silken underwear, Methos slowly slid them down her thighs and legs tossing them to the floor. His hands resting against her ankles as he devoured the sight before him as she laid there totally naked. She was beautiful.

          Noticing that his hands were resting on her ankles Melanie opened her eyes, her eyes pleading with his, "Adam, please!"

          "Patience," Methos murmured as he caressed the calves of her legs his lips following the path of his hands as they explored every inch of her body. Gently, he kissed his way up, stopping momentarily on the back of her knees where his tongue flicked out from his lips tasting her there. Her skin was so soft, so sweet. 

          A jolt of arousal shot through her being as his tongue and mouth caressed the back of her knees. Her breath coming out in pants as her need for him increased all the more. She never realized she was so sensitive in that spot!

          Eyes locked on his form, Melanie watched with baited breath as he finally moved up from her knees, his lips caressing her thighs. She shivered as his lips finally caressed the side of her hip, a groan escaping her as he had yet to touch her where she most desired. 

          His own desire increasing Methos moved upwards, stopping back at the valley of her breast. Her disappointed groan not lost on him as he moved back over to one of her peeked breasts. He grinned against her skin as a startled gasp was heard from her as his hand finally touched her in the valley between her thighs. 

          She clung to him as she felt his hands caress, her pelvis rocking into his touch. Still, there was something that she wanted, no, needed more. How she ached for him to finally be inside her. Feeling it as unfair that he torture her this way she slowly reached down, a satisfied smile creasing her lips, as she found her goal causing him to moan. Her eyes widened slightly as she finally felt the size of him in her hand, "Oh my!" escaping her lips.

          Methos chuckled at her admiration. Moving his lips to the side of her neck he moved to her ear and huskily remarked, "I'm glad that you approve."

          Melanie turned her face towards his at his remark, a smirk edging the corners of her mouth. About to remark further, her words stuck in her throat as she felt his hands replaced by the object of her attention of her hands just moments ago.

          Kissing her once again on her lips he slowly pushed into her, his eyes slamming shut at the feel of her surrounding him. It had definitely been a long time since she was last intimate. Opening his eyes he watched as her eyes were clinched tightly shut, as he finally entered her completely he wiped away the tear that escaped her closed lids. Kissing each closed lid, her forehead, her cheeks, and then her lips he pulled back slightly waiting for her to look up at him. 

          As he entered her she clenched her eyes closed at the pain, it had been so long that it really did feel almost as if it were her first time. Trying not to cry, she felt a tear escape from her closed lids. The pain was no longer present and as she felt his lips gently caressing her face she finally opened her eyes as she felt him pull those wonderful lips of his away. Her eyes locked with his as they stopped to gaze into each other's souls.

          Leaning forward Melanie brought her lips up to meet with his, her hands tangling into his short brown hair. As they kissed Methos slowly started to move within her, a moan escaping both their locked lips as the pleasure of their movement raked through them. 

          Slowly they moved in a dance as old as Methos himself. Pressing into her he pulled her towards him, his lips devouring her breasts as he thrust rhythmically into her soft warm core. 

          Melanie rocked into each thrust, a cry of ecstasy escaping her lips as he moved his hips, hitting her g-spot. Her eyes looked to his face as he grinned down at her and thrust again into that same spot. Melanie's head tilted back as another cry of ecstasy erupted from her soul. She had sex before but never had it been this good! With each movement, each thrust they continued to caress each other, his slow thrust growing faster and harder as time passed on. Both lost in a cloud of ecstasy and passion they rose higher and higher. 

          Melanie knew that she was close to the brink; that she was about to explode with an orgasm far greater than any that she had ever had. Feeling her muscles contract she cried out Adam's name as she finally tumbled over into completely ecstasy. 

          Feeling her contract around him, it did not take long for him to follow as he too peaked over the edge and exploded within her. Her name groaned from his lips as the hot flash of his orgasm swam before his eyes, his entire body filled with his fulfillment. 

          Pulling her against him, he rolled over so that she could lie on top of his chest. Smiling Melanie looked up, the after affects of their love making still burning within her eyes. Methos returned her smile leaning his head down to capture her lips in a deep passionate kiss. Hugging her to him he smiled down at her watching as she laid her head against his chest, her eyes closing in satisfaction. As he felt himself give into the exhaustion of their lovemaking he grinned thinking that this had been the best sex he'd had in centuries. 

          As the two new lovers dosed off for the night, Duncan and Joyce were settling down into each other's arms at his loft. Smiling up to Duncan, Joyce lazily traced his well-sculpted chest.

          Returning her smile he smoothed a red lock from her face, his deep brown eyes inquiring, he asked, "And just what is going through that beautiful head of yours?"

          Leaning up to lightly kiss him on the lips she replied, "How wonderful tonight has been and hoping that Melanie's was just as wonderful."

          Kissing her forehead he pulled her up higher against his chest, "You're really concerned about her, aren't you?"

          Sighing, she spoke against his chest, "Yeah, I am. She's just been through so much in her life that I just want to see her finally happy. And from the conversation I had with her today I think that your friend Adam is just what she needs. She was so excited about tonight."

          Caressing her back, Duncan thought for a moment before speaking softly, "Adam was quite taken with her. Why don't you call her tomorrow morning while I make you breakfast?"

          Propping her chin on his chest she smiled up at him, "You cook too?! My you are a find!"

          Duncan chuckled, "You're incorrigible."

          "But of coarse!" Joyce playfully commented. Kissing him thoroughly, she pulled away with a smile, "Thank you."

          "You're most welcome," he commented before kissing the end of her nose. Snuggling into each other's arms Duncan and Joyce drifted off into sleep.

AN: Well, I did my best without my beta reader to go over it. Hope it was okay. I hope that you enjoyed these last two chapters. If you will, please leave a contribution in the little review box by pressing the review button bellow. Thank you.


End file.
